


R.I.P to my youth

by xissusesx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Drug Use, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xissusesx/pseuds/xissusesx
Summary: There are a cause and effect to everything, if you jump, you'll fall. If you get cut, you'll bleed. It was simple. Until it wasn't anymore.---They have never had perfect lives, Annabeth feels numb, Percy is abused and broken, Piper has body and self-worth issues, Jason is meant to be perfect, Hazel has PTSD, Frank is grieving, Nico has depression, Will is a ray of sunshine.When they meet in detention will it be the downfall to everything or will it be the start of something great?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Jason Grace & Percy J. & Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez & Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Nico di Angelo & The Seven, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is a rewrite of another story I had up with the same title. Someone commented something saying it was very OOC and more and I tried to fix that. It's also way less dramatic lol. please comment telling me what I could improve on and more. Also, chapter titles are songs.  
> The song for this chapter is R.I.P 2 my youth by the neighbourhood  
> (this book is heavily inspired by that song)  
> enjoy :)  
> 

There are a cause and effect to everything, if you jump, you'll fall. If you get cut, you'll bleed. It was simple. Until it wasn't anymore. 

\---

It was a cold Monday morning in New York, raining slightly. The grey skies made the city look dull. It was mostly quiet, other than the cars on the busy streets, there was not much sound to be heard. In a small apartment complex on the lower east side, there lived a small family. A dad, mom, and three children. It wasn't perfect but they were happy, at least on the outside. The dad, Fredrick, has a stable job as a college professor, he's seemingly a nice man, always ready to help. The mother, Helen, a stay-at-home mom, a kind and loving woman. Annabeth, the oldest child, a bright young girl who seemed to be able to take on the world. Lastly, there's Bobby and Matthew, the twins, though they're trouble makers, they're brilliant young men. At least that's how everyone else saw them and that was all they planned on letting them see.

As soon as Annabeth opened her eyes she closed them again. The light was just a little too bright and the air was a little too cool for her liking. She wanted to go back to bed, forget the world and live in her dreams but she couldn't. It was the first day of senior year and being late was something she couldn't afford. She opened her eyes again and this time left them open. The light stung her eyes and spots danced in her vision. Sitting up she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, pulling off the covers as she did. She stood up, her feet against the cold wood floor. It took her about twenty minutes to get ready. She looked in the mirror, she never liked what she saw and she was pretty sure the girl staring back didn't like her either.

Fredrick offered her a ride to school but she declined, she preferred to walk, plus the idea of sitting in the car with him for that long made her skin crawl. She loved him, he was her dad after all but she had never felt comfortable with him. So walking it was. It took at least twenty minutes to get there and school started in an hour so she stopped by a small café to get hot chocolate. The place was warm and welcoming, she debated skipping school and staying there forever, but she didn't want to disappoint Helen or her father more than she already had.

She regretted her decision as soon as she got to school, it wasn't that she didn't like school, it was just the school didn't seem to like her. You see, everything was fine, she walked in got her schedule, found her classes, until she got to her locker. The person standing next to her locker was none other than Percy Jackson. Annabeth didn't like Percy for many reasons but the main reason was that he always seemed to bring trouble wherever he went. And somehow he always ended up with Annabeth. It's not like she never got in trouble, she did, a lot. But Percy was a whole other story.

"Hey Annabeth," she ignored him and opened her locker, "our lockers are right next to each other that's so cool. What's your first class?" he didn't wait for her to respond, "mine is math with Mrs. Dodds."

"Mine is too." She said while Percy smiled at her. He was attractive she supposed, with his messy black hair and sea-green eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie and plain jeans. She could tell why so many people had a crush on him.

"Come on, we can walk to class together," he stated, walking off.

"Percy, it's this way," she said, pointing in the opposite direction. He turned around stating that he knew that and was just goofing around.

Math started normally. The teacher explained the rules, what they were going to be learning, etc. until someone (Percy) decided to throw paper airplanes at Mrs. Dodds. It missed the first few times but as he threw the fifth one Mrs. Dodds turned around just before it collided with her face. Now usually Annabeth wouldn't have found this funny but the look on Mrs. Dodds' face was too good, plus the way Percy laughed was really funny, so she started laughing too. She tried to stop, she did but she just couldn't help it. Their laugher was cut short when Mrs. Dodds started speaking.

"Annabeth and Percy, detention for the both of you, I do not tolerate this type of behavior in my classroom." Mrs. Dodds said quite angrily. Annabeth didn't feel all that bad but she knew she would when she got scolded later at home.

\---

Annabeth didn't know it then but that was about to be the start of something new.


	2. hope for the underrated youth - YUNGBLUD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will never know if you'll fly or fall when you jump. Do you still jump?

You will never know if you'll fly or fall when you jump. Do you still jump?

\---

 _Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock_. Percy kept his eyes closed as he listened to the small clock ringing. He found it calming to know that time was still moving. He knew he should get up his body didn't listen to his mind. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't move. Maybe if he got lucky the world would forget he exists for a day. But of course, he was never so lucky.

Percy knew who was walking into the room before he even opened his eyes. The sound of the footsteps, the way the door opened, the smell of beer. "Get your ass up," Gabe said. Percy immediately sat up, wide awake. He nodded his head and Gabe left but not before telling him, no warning him, not to be lazy again or else he would get much worse than yelled at. It didn't take him long to get ready, he put on the first two things he saw (a plain black hoodie and jeans). He didn't bother looking in the mirror, he already knew he looked like crap. He walked out into the living room, it smelt like god knows what, beer bottles littered the floor. Gabe was sitting on the couch drinking a Corona. Percy wondered how Gabe hadn't died yet.

The walk to school was uneventful, though he did meet a dog along the way who he promised to meet after school. It was cold and raining, so naturally, he felt bad for the poor thing. The walk was only ten minutes to school from his house, but he found himself wishing it was longer. He didn't like school, to say the least. But it was the first day of senior year and he knew his mom wouldn't be happy if he missed it. He did plan on getting detention though, that way he wouldn't have to go home as soon as he normally would.

When he got to school he began to regret his decision of being alive, at least until he got to his locker. The was nothing particularly great about the locker itself, but the person whose locker was next to his was. Annabeth was perfect in every way in Percy's eyes, she was pretty, smart, everything Percy wasn't.

"Hey Annabeth," he started, "our lockers are right next to each other that's so cool. What's your first class?" he didn't wait for her to respond, "mine is math with Mrs. Dodds."

"Mine is too," she said while Percy smiled at her. She was wearing a light grey t-shirt with a black zip-up hoodie over it and black ripped jeans. With her blonde curls and grey eyes, Percy was pretty sure she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen.

"Come on, we can walk to class together," he stated, walking off.

"Percy, it's this way," she said, he turned around to see her pointing the opposite way from where he was walking.

"Oh, haha I knew that I was just messing around," he started to walk down the way she had pointed, and after making sure she had all her stuff he pulled her along with him.

Five minutes into class and Percy decided that Mrs. Dodds was evil. She didn't do anything mean but she just had the look that said 'try something funny with me and I'll make sure you regret it'. So, Percy decided to test his theory. The first paper airplane he threw hit the kid in front of him in the back of the head, the second one went a bit further and hit Mrs. Dodds chair, the third one hit the chalkboard, the fourth one hit the floor by the trash can, then there was the fifth one. He didn't think it would get very far based on the previous results but this time as he threw it Mrs. Dodds turned around and it hit her square in the forehead. So he laughed, then Annabeth laughed, next was the rest of the class, the only one not laughing was Mrs. Dodds.

"Annabeth and Percy, detention for the both of you, I do not tolerate this type of behavior in my classroom." the room went silent. Percy didn't think it'd be all that easy to get detention but he still felt bad that Annabeth got it too, after all, she didn't do anything. He tried to argue but stopped after realizing it would only get them into more trouble.

\---

The rest of the day went on normally, that was until he got to detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, please comment on anything I would improve on.  
> Also if anyone is willing to proofread for me and give suggestions, please message me on tumbler <3  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/clairee  
> hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Someone Somewhere Somehow - Super Whatevr

Breathe in, breathe out, in, out.

\---

Confident. Kind. Happy. Skinny. Piper should be all of these things. She should be, but she isn't. She had been standing in front of the mirror for at least ten minutes. She didn't like the girl she saw. No one liked the girl she saw. No one ever said anything though, not to her, not to the girl in the mirror, not a word. Sure she was popular, but that didn't mean anything. Nothing meant anything to her, not anymore. All she wanted was to go back to bed and pretend like she didn't have school, pretend she didn't exist. She didn't though, she walked into her closet to grab something, anything to cover the body she didn't like. She ended up with a black long sleeve top and mom jeans. She didn't bother with makeup, anything that would make her stand out.

She chose to drive to school, her car was nothing special, it was old and beat up. She had been meaning to get a new one but just never got around to it. Once she got to school she flipped the switch. She was no longer just Piper, she was Piper Mclean, Tristen Mclean's daughter. She knew how to act here, be happy, laugh even when it's not funny, smile, be perfect. She walked into the school where she got her schedule, found her locker, and classes. She smiled and waved at people, she laughed when Drew said something mean about a boy, she told all that had happened over summer break, and she did it all without breaking. 

Her first-period class when normally, the teacher told the class the rules and expectations, then he explained what they were learning this year. All her other classes went the same, at least up until 4th period. You see, it was all going normally, until the teacher assigned table partners. She was sat next to a boy named, Al. She recognized him as the boy from earlier, the one they were mean to. The boy walked up to the teacher and after a short conversation, Piper was called up to talk to the teacher. 

"Piper in this school we have a zero-tolerance for bullying," Mrs. Wells said while giving Piper the teacher look. "You'll have detention after school and I expect to see you there."

Detention? Bullying? She hadn't done anything, yeah maybe she was mean but bullying? Though the teacher hadn't been mean, she couldn't help but feel like crying. Then she realized, that's probably how Al felt. So she walked but to her desk quietly and send a quick text to her dad that she would be home late today. 

After that school when regularly, she when to 5th, 6th, and 7th without a problem, that streak ended when she got to detention. Nothing could have prepared her for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was so much shorter, I haven't been feeling very inspired to write.  
> Please comment, it helps a bunch <3  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
